Misaki & Usui's Further Romance
by Sweet Strawberry Me
Summary: Finally some story which carries on Misaki and Usui's romance after the animation! For those of you who have read the manga, please don't complain if it's not the way it carries on in the manga. This is Sweet Strawberry Me, signing off... :)
1. Chapter 1: Misaki & Usui

The couple walked down the corridors together, holding hands awkwardly. Misaki couldn't believe that she had just confessed to Usui, and that they were now officially dating.

She clasped Usui's hand tight, not wanting to lose it. Usui noticed it and smiled.

_You're mine now, _he thought softly, _you're mine..._

When they reached outside, the evening was very beautiful, with a thousand stars glittering across the sky. Misaki forgot her awkwardness and gazed at them in wonder.

"They're beautiful," she murmured, sitting down on a bench. It was well out of the sight of the others, but still perfect. Behind the bushes, a bonfire started up, and with it, people laughing.

_Just perfect, _thought Usui. Perhaps he might be able to steal another kiss...

The girl leaned on his shoulder, unconsciously.

"You're more beautiful to me," whispered the boy, just after she'd fallen asleep.


	2. Chapter 2: Valentine's Day

The next day, when Misa was calmly walking down to the school gates, Sakura burst upon her.

"Misaki-chan! Misaki-chan! Please tell me what happened!" she squealed, pulling a sly look. Misaki's heartbeat quickly grew faster, but she tried to stay composed.

"S-Sakura, you weren't spying on us yesterday, right?" she stammered, in spite of herself.

"How can I miss such a delicious scene?" she whined, making the girl sigh. Giving up, Misa told everything, and soon enough, Shizuko was listening too.

Misaki gave another sigh. It had been enough to keep the fact that she was a maid secret; if it got out that she had fallen for Usui? She'd never hear the end of it. There was no doubt about Shintani; he would just fall down and cry. And as for Suzuna... She shivered, trying not to think of it.

"Sakura, you have to keep this a secret, all right?" she demanded.

"But..." the pink-haired girl sighed.

"Promise me."

"All right," the girl reluctantly agreed.

"Shizuko, you too," said Misa firmly.

"Don't worry about me," replied Shizuko.

"By the way, Misaki-chan," said Sakura, as they entered the class, "do you know that it's Valentine's Day today?"

"Valentine's Day? What's that?" the girl asked innocently.

"What? You don't know?!" they both exclaimed, and got in a frenzy.

"You don't know, Misaki-chan? You don't know that on Valentine's Day the girls give chocolate to the boys they love?!"

"Well, I might have thought of it," said Misa thoughtfully, and added silently, "I think we might have done it in Maid Latte."

"So are you going to give it to Usui-kun then?" teased Sakura.

"I haven't really thought about it."

"Go on, Misaki-chan," encouraged Sakura.

"But chocolates are expensive..."

"It doesn't have to be chocolate."

"Huh?" They both turned around at Shizuko's words.

"It can be a gift of any kind, so long as you express your love to them," the girl continued.

"That's a good idea, Shizuko!" agreed Misaki, smiling.

Misaki sat wondering that class about what to give to Usui. Even though it didn't have to be chocolate, most gifts would still be far more expensive than what their tight home budget would allow.

'Why am I even thinking of giving one to that moron?' she asked herself, blushing that she had even thought about it. But then she had a flashback to when she had confessed, and smiled, knowing she had made the right choice in thinking so. 

On the way home from her part-time job at Maid Latte, she saw a couple of stray cats. They were really quite cute. One had fuzzy black-striped fur with beautiful amber eyes, and the other was blonde with emerald-green eyes. They played well together, and the girl thought they looked strikingly similar to herself and Usui.

'That's right,' she thought softly, as the cats rubbed themselves against her ankles, growing attached to her. 

That night, Usui thought he heard mewing outside his door and got up to see what it was. His eyes widened as he saw a box with a pink ribbon, and in it, two kittens tumbling about with each other. He saw a card and opened it.

'Thought they'd be company for Licht. It's a Valentine's Day present. Misaki.'

He smiled at the awkward writing. He had been half-expecting her to pass this day with a blush, saying:

"Why should I give a present to you, moron?" 

He took the box inside, and let the kittens out. Already, Licht was having fun with them. 

"Yes, she brought light to me, Licht," he whispered.


	3. Chapter 3: Kuuga's Love

"Did you give Usui-kun a present?" asked Sakura, excitedly.

"Yes. I expect you gave one to Kuuga?" replied the girl.

"He said he liked it!" came the cheerful voice. 

Misaki looked at the girl, who was happily oblivious to the troubles of romance. She'd probably forgotten that she'd been hurt by him once... Misaki had always felt the need to watch over the naive girl. Suddenly, she felt strong arms grasp her waist and turned around to see Usui.

"Usui! Don't just randomly hug me like that!" blushed Misaki.

"We're couples, aren't we?" teased the boy. He thought about how cute she looked when she blushed.

"Well, just don't! I have a student council meeting, so don't bother me, T-Takumi!"

She stormed into the room. 

Usui smiled. Had she just called him Takumi...? The name sounded awkward, yet sweet, on her tongue. They were on their first step to becoming real, official lovers.

"Misa-chan!" he burst into the room.

"And I told you..." came the quiet voice of his girlfriend, "...to KEEP OUT OF THE WAY!" Usui grinned as he was flung out of the school. 

After the meeting, Misaki mounted to the roof, sighing. It had been a troublesome meet, what with Usui interrupting at a very crucial moment and everybody laughing.

"How did the meeting go, Prez?" At the sound of his voice, her head snapped up.

"It was ruined, thanks to you," she sighed.

"Oh? Misaki-chan! Usui-kun! You were here?" came the cheerful voice of Sakura.

"Sakura!" beamed Misaki, "what leads you here?" 

The girl hesitated.

"Well, Kuuga-kun says he'd like to see you all, so I was wondering if you guys would come along?"

Misa tensed. Usui sensed it and protectively put his arms aroud her, making her blush.

"If anything happens to you, Ayuzawa, I'll protect you," he whispered into her neck.

"Pervert," she muttered. Sakura beamed. 

"I knew you'd say that," she said brightly, "so I brought him here!"

To Misaki's shock, Kuuga appeared behind Sakura, looking awkward in his disguise.

"Heard that the old hag finally got her boyfriend," he said.

"Been endurin' long, boyfriend?"

"I have," smiled Usui, "I've been enduring her sweet smiles. It made me want to kiss her..." Usui got a punch from Misaki and smiled. 

"Kuuga-kun, I've got the tickets for your next performance!" said Sakura, smiling. Misaki noticed him blushing. Only then did she realise how sweet Sakura looked when she smiled.

"Good of you," he mumbled. Sakura blushed too.

"I've got something to do," said Misaki, artfully going down the stairs. The last thing she saw was them smiling and looking happy to be with each other. Perhaps that Kuuga guy would take care of Sakura well... Perhaps he really did love her... She smiled, and realised that Sakura would always be loved.

Usui followed, but only about 3 minutes after she did.

"What took you so long?" asked Misaki. Usui chuckled.

"You missed me, Prez?" The girl blushed and turned her head.

"Why would anyone miss you, alien pervert?"

"Kuuga wanted to say something to me, so I stayed behind," answered the boy, knowing it was a rhetorical question.

"What did he say?"

"Nothing." With another chuckle, he climbed down the steps.

'Her breast size is D,' he heard Kuuga's voice ringing in his ears.


	4. Chapter 4: Usui & Misaki's Date

"Prez," said Usui, with his husky voice, "do you have time today?"

Things were going as usual in Maid Cafe, and Usui had come to work part-time as a cook that day. The staff smiled knowingly and silently left the room, making plausible excuses.

"H-Hey! Where are you all going?" said Misaki, blushing, as she took in quick glances around the emptying room.

"So, have you?" asked Usui, leaning closer and whispering into her neck.

"None of your business, moron."

"I take that as a yes," he replied, lifting her up in his strong arms.

"Get dressed quickly, will you, or I'll take you out in your maid outfit."

"Idiot," she mumbled as Usui left the room and she started to get dressed.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Misaki doubtfully, as she came out of the back door to find Usui leaning on the wall. He smiled.

"I already told you, Prez, we're going on a date," he whispered, making her redden.

"You don't just take a girl on a date like that!"

"You want to, though, don't you?"

"Where are we going, anyway?" blurted the girl, turning away.

"You'll know."

"Usui! Put me down!" Misaki's voice rang throughout the empty street.

"So, how do you like it?" They were standing in front of an amusement park, and Misa couldn't help but wonder at the marvel of it all. Her family had been too poor to afford things like this, so naturally it was the first time in ages that she had enjoyed things like this.

"It's... Great!" she said.

"Let's have fun," said the boy, clasping her hand in his. It made her blush.

"This is a couple ride, so let's go on it," said Usui cheekily, dragging her to a couple roller coaster. Before she could protest, she was in its seat.

"Usui, you -"

"Hold on tight, Ayuzawa," he said as it lurched off. At first, Misaki screamed in fear, but then she saw Usui's face, who seemed to be thoroughly enjoying it. Something in it made her smile, and she found herself laughing along with him. When the ride ended, though, she got out dizzily.

"What next?" asked Usui, as he caught her in his arms.

"Something calm would be nice," she muttered.

"How about the ferris wheel?"

"Sounds good," she said, before fainting.

When she woke up, she found herself in a ferris wheel with Usui, who handed her a mug of hot chocolate. Outside, the sun was setting, casting everything a beautiful orange glow.

"Drink it, it will help," he said.

"Aah! Usui, where did you get all those-" said Misaki, surprised. She had been with Usui long enough to find that even strangers fell in love with him at first sight, but it never failed to amaze her just how he was incredible at everything.

"I don't know. Some strangers gave them to me," replied the boy innocently, juggling the balloon, two candy floss, one ice cream, one large box of popcorn and a teddy bear in his hands.

"Some strangers?" repeated the girl suspiciously.

"Maybe I made their flowers bloom?" Usui gave a look that caused flowers to swirl about him.

"Well, don't make their flowers bloom!" scolded Misaki, then laughed at the recollection of the same thing happening at the festival. The day she had confessed to him...

"What's wrong?" asked Usui.

"Nothing. I was just thinking of the day I - confessed to you," said Misaki, with an unusual gentleness and shyness about her that made her look cute.

"That day was very beautiful too."

It was hard to read what was on the teenager's face as he walked up to her and sat down next to her.

"That day, I said something, but you didn't hear what it was," he whispered softly.

"You're more beautiful to me, Misaki."

Misaki blushed.

"You say perverted things," she muttered.


	5. Chapter 5: Suzuna's Lucky Lottery

"I'm home!" Misaki's voice rang throughout the empty house. She accidentally stepped on the rotted floorboard, causing a hole.

"Suzuna! I told you to fix the rotten floorboard!"

"Sis! I won the four million pound lottery!" Her little sister's face peeped round the door, with an unusual bright smile, twinkling eyes and a pink flush upon her cheeks. It was rare that Suzuna could get so happy.

"Really?" asked Misaki, rushing up inside the room. She still couldn't believe it when Suzuna displayed the ticket.

"Oh, Suzuna, we can buy loads of things! We'll buy ourselves a new house, and get all the things we wanted. No more rotten floorboards!" She was getting excited, and acted like a 6 year old, very much like when she had been to the sea with the Maid Latte staff.

"Prez! What's up?"

The sound of the pervert's voice made her freeze.

"Suzuna! Why is he-?"

"I invited him! After all, he's a future husband, isn't he?" Suzuna added the last part with a smile. Misaki blushed red.

"Anyway, let's go retrieve the money, go go!" Her sister's cheerfulness made her smile, and she set off... As well as Usui.

"Eh! It's for another lottery?" asked Misaki, surprised. They had come to ask for the money, and had found that it wasn't the lottery that Suzuna had done at all. It was for another lottery, and it turned out that she had won a fruit basket.

"Never mind, Sis," she said, with still her cheery self. Misaki began to waver. Could it be... That she was waking up to life at last? Ever since their Dad had left, saying he'd return with more money, she had always thought that Suzuna concentrated on winning things. Perhaps...

When they got home, they found their Mum sitting at the desk, looking stunned.

"Is anything the matter, Mum?" Misa asked, gently.

"Your father's... your father's come home," she choked out.

"What?" Suzuna raced upstairs.

"Dad! Dad!" Misaki followed, and saw a strange yet familiar face hugging Suzuna. Her Mom followed, shortly afterwards.

"I always knew you'd come back," cried Suzuna, very strange for her character, "I knew you would. So I waited..."

"Well, I have come home, haven't I?" asked her Dad gently, hugging them tight. Misaki wordlessly joined in the hug.

Suzuna's lottery might not have won anything special over the years, and it certainly didn't now. But it had helped her through the hard years, and it had finally brought her family back, which was far more better than winning four million pounds.

Epilogue

Usui sat swinging on the lonely playground. Misaki joined him silently. The sun was setting, but somehow it covered the world in faint purple tints.

"Is that why you hated boys?" asked Usui, chuckling quietly.

"Is it because your father left your home?"

Misaki was silent for a while. She was thinking about the possibilities now that her Dad was home. It seemed that anything was possible now; perhaps they would even be able to buy a more suitable house.

"I think so," she answered quietly.

"Since my Dad's here now, I suppose I'll get used to the boys again... But it's going to take a long time."

Usui looked at the girl. She was right. But he would always be there to help her through it. And she would always be there for him.


	6. Chapter 6: Honoka & Tora

Honoka walked along the empty street. The wind blew, a cold, raging one. She sighed. She had just been dumped by her boyfriend, Haruto; everything seemed to be going wrong somehow. She knew she was at that age when most people got married or at least engaged. But whenever she saw happy couples, a deep sadness would rage through her.

"Sorry!" She had accidentally bumped into a man. He had yellow hair, bright eyes and a cunning smile that somehow made him look attractive. About 20, she thought. Her workpapers spilled onto the ground.

"Do you...work at Maid Latte?" he asked, cautiously.

"Care for a cup of tea?" blurted Honoka.

At the nearest Cafe, Honoka introduced herself and said she did work in Maid Latte. The man proved to be just 19, quite a bit younger than she was, but his charming manners and the way in which he smiled almost made her forget all that. She noticed the man looked somehow familiar...

"I'm Igarashi Tora, president of Miyabigaoka school," he said. Her confusion cleared up. He was the man who had supported the other man in buying their Cafe for their business!

"I am extremely sorry for bringing up the subject of Maid Latte," he continued, "I had a girl whom I took a great interest in there. Though she probably fancied somebody else..."

"I am in a very similar situation," said Honoka, as her own bitter memory came pinging back.

"I had a boyfriend who dumped me." Here she turned into the Dark Honoka, rather gloomily.

Igarashi Tora laughed. This woman was interesting, far more interesting than that Misa woman. He had begun to like her odd moods, and he liked how they were so similar. This woman understood him, took sympathy in him... A queer beat passed through his heart and he turned away for a second.

"Let's meet again soon. How about this Thursday, at 4 p.m?"

He held out his hand. She took it hesitantly. It was pleasingly warm in his, and their eyes met for a second, then turned away.

Honoka walked home with a spring in her step. The man was younger than her. But he understood her, and he seemed so reliable - somebody you could walk to with troubles in your mind. She smiled, and looked forward to Thursday.


	7. Chapter 7: The School Festival

"Everyone, that important season has come! The school festival and the open evening for the juniors!" Misaki slammed her hands down onto the desk for emphasized effect.

"Good luck to everybody!"

"Yes!" The cheer echoed throughout the school. Misaki smiled and nodded emergetically.

"So the seniors are managing the stalls and the games. What about our class?" asked Misaki, when they were in their classroom. She was rummaging through some paper which held reports about which class was going to do something and what it was.

"Ah, some of us were planning to help the seniors out, but mainly we decided to do a show of singing and dancing and other things. Kuuga-kun's going to help out too. If he does, I'm sure it'll be a huge success!"

"We'll get the drama club to organize the stage for you. How would you like for the art club and the sewing club to create clothes?" asked Misaki, smiling. Sakura nodded enthusiastically.

"Yeah! That would be great!"

"Shizuko, what about you?" asked the girl, noticing Shizuko hadn't said anything.

"Me? I'll be helping the flower arranging class decorate with flowers," answered Shizuko.

"Prez!" Misaki startled in surprise and found Usui standing behind her.

"Don't drive me out again like you did last year, Prez. I'll never forgive you for that," he said, grinning.

"Usui-kun's so romantic!" squealed Sakura.

"Geez, Usui," sighed Misa, "if you insist."

The day was a success. All the middle scholars seemed keen to get here, and Misaki enjoyed herself thoroughly when the scholars had gone, because they carried the festival on and everybody was busy trying out entertainments and food. Usui had whisked out of the sight all of a sudden, making her wonder. Nevertheless, she hung around with Sakura and Shizuko.

"Misaki-chan, let's go there next!" Sakura shouted. Misaki chewed on the takoyaki she was holding. They were crunchy on the outside and soft on the inside. She ought to have complimented them.

When she tried to follow Sakura, however, she found she was lifted into the air.

"Usu-" she gasped, knowing well it was him.

"Ssh," he hushed.

"Just stay calm."

Misaki was carried through - only then did she notice - vacant stalls and across the windy playground. As they turned the corner, a loud cheer and applause made her startle.

"Guys! What's this-?" she asked, surprised at the crowd of people gathered in front of the stage where the show was meant to be. But they weren't facing the stage. They were facing her. Up above the stage, where it had been skillfully decorated with flowers, hung the sign, 'Thanks for working so hard for us, Prez!'

Sakura came shyly forward with Kuuga at her side.

"We've always known how you worked hard for our sake, Misaki-chan. So under cover of the show, we prepared a surprise event for you." Here she presented a bouquet of roses and a gift.

"Open it, Misaki-chan!" she begged. The girl did, and gasped to find a glass paperweight with the picture of her, Sakura, and Shizuko inside it. Somehow the rest of the school had been squeezed in the background. Another cheer went up, and she found herself with stinging eyes. She blushed and tried to wipe the tears away.

As if in harmony, Kuuga went up to the stage, and said:

"My new song's dedicated to your beloved Prez, and her boyfriend there(Misaki turned red, but luckily, nobody noticed the last part). Listen ans enjoy!" Misaki nodded and smiled, as Usui secretly put his arm around her and held her close.


	8. Chapter 8: Usui's History (1)

Usui opened the door to his apartment, quietly. It made a soft clinking sound.

"I'm home," he announced. Nobody answered. He didn't expect anyone to.

"Usui!" The sound of his girlfriend's voice made him startle and look back. Yes, he hadn't imagined it; there she stood, as bright as day, and only the fact that she was outside, not inside, his apartment bothered him.

"You forgot your bag, Usui." He said nothing, his expression unreadable.

"Usui...?"

"Prez," said Usui, leaning forward and putting a hand down on the desk behind her.

"It's about time I told you something."

They soon found themselves over a cup of tea, and Usui quietly began.

"You never knew about my background, Prez. I never told you. As your future husband, I think it your duty to tell you... about my background." Usui's eyes twinkled a little as he said the last part, but it died down and he returned to his sombre expression.

"My mother was an English woman. She had long, blonde hair, and was a thing of beauty, according to her friends. But she was forced to marry a man she didn't want, because of family arrangements. They had a son. It wasn't me. Sooner or later, my mother fell in love with a man, my father, and they had... me. They both died in a traffic accident."

Misaki couldn't say anything. Her hand automatically reached for his hair and she stroked it, much to his blush.

"Long, blonde hair," she whispered.

"You got it from your mother, didn't you?"

"There's something else you need to know, Prez," he gave a rather bitter smile, and his expression darkened.

"Before you find out for yourself and begin to hate me, you need to know who my half-brother is."

"Who is it?" asked Misaki, with an unusual mildness.

"It's..."

"Who?"

"Igarashi Tora."


	9. Chapter 8: Usui's History (2)

Misaki flinched when she heard the name being mentioned. She was too stunned to say anything. No wonder Usui was perverted... he'd got it from his even more perverted brother! Really, she couldn't blame him. It wasn't like he had wanted to have Igarashi Tora as his half-brother.

"Once I told you that I didn't care what your background was," she mumbled, blushing.

"And I got the impression that you'd like me no matter what my history was," added Usui, chuckling.

"Moron! I never said anything like that!" said Misaki, blushing harder.

The boy unexpectedly swept her up into a big hug.

"Whatever happens, I'll love you, Ayuzawa," he murmured. He could thank his stars right now that Misaki still loved him.


	10. Bonus chapter: Kuuga's song

Over the rainbow (Kuuga's Song - check out the chapter 'The School Festival')

Before I met you, before I knew you even existed  
>I used to wonder, if somebody would ever love me<br>The rain that's raining, it used to be a different rain  
>Before I met you, it just wasn't quite the same<p>

Now I wonder, what just kept me going  
>Life without you, it just seems to be impossible<p>

Chorus  
>You changed my life<br>Over a rainbow, my lonely life went  
>The rain brought the clouds, but it brought you to me<br>And I went over the rainbow

My life was lonely. Just no meaning in it left  
>Like before the rainbow, a thundercloud, a lightning<br>Before I knew, that a rainbow still existed  
>Before I met you, there was nothing, oh yes, nothing<p>

Now I wonder, what just kept me going  
>Life without you, it just seems to be impossible<p>

Chorus  
>You changed my life<br>Over a rainbow, my lonely life went  
>The rain brought the clouds<br>But it brought you to me  
>And I went over the rainbow<p>

Bridge  
>Over the rainbow<br>Over the rainbow  
>Over the rainbow<br>Over the rainbow


	11. Chapter 9: The Secret

Misaki sat up, her head aching with the awful headache. _It must be overwork, _she thought. Her friends and the staff at Maid Latte had told her so already, but Misaki had denied that. Anyway, she had taken a day off school. 

With a groan, she slunk back down onto her bed. 

She didn't notice a dark shadow slipping into her house. 

She woke up with a yawn. Her headache seemed to be better, but when she felt her head, it was still hot.

"Where...?" Shocked, she took in the surroundings. The first-class apartment block, the familiar cats strolling around mewing. She wasn't mistaken. She was in Usui's house!

"Usui!" Her yell of rage rocked the entire apartment.

"Where am I? And why am I here?" Usui came round the corner. He wasn't wearing his glasses, or his usual white T shirt, but his school uniform.

"Ah, Prez," he said casually, "I asked Mrs Ayuzawa if I could take you over for a little secret. She agreed."

_Darn, _thought Misaki, _sometimes Mum can be so clueless.  
><em> 

"What's this secret, anyway?" she asked, pouting.

"It can't be anything serious, because you're just a perverted alien."

"I can't tell you, Prez," he said, coming over to her and sitting down on the corner of the couch, where she was laid.

"After all, it's a secret." He softly put up a finger to her lips. She turned red immediately, and her heart started to pound. There was a silence.

"Rest, Ayuzawa," said Usui, finally getting up and heading off.

"I'll cook you something." 

In the space of a few minutes, the kittens clambered up into Misaki's lap. The one with black striped fur and amber eyes licked her face, making her laugh.

"You're..." She didn't finish, but blushed scarlet at the recognition of the familiar cat. It was the cat that she'd given to Usui...

"Misa-chan," said the boy, appearing with a dish of - none other than the famous Maid Latte's Moe Moe Omelette rice - and some wet cloth.

"Usui!" Almost yelled Misaki, now getting into an even more dark shade of red. She could feel her heart thumping so hard now she could barely hear anything else. What was this boy doing, making her die of blushing?

"Why-"

"Hush, Misa-chan, you're getting excited," said Usui, as he spooned the rice into her mouth. She snatched the food off the spoon and sat chewing, still with a pink tint. He grinned.

"I shouldn't be sick like this, anyway," she muttered.

"School council president, Maid Latte, studying... It's no use if I don't do it myself."

"As expected of you, Prez," said Usui, with none of the usual mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

"But you don't have to do it all alone. I remember a time when I thought I had to do that. I was alone in the English boarding school I had to go to, but I didn't let it show. When I finally came to Seika High School, I realised. All the people... They were here to help me. And you most." The twinkle returned, as Misaki tried to read his expressionless face. Her face grew hot.

"Think of it, Ayuzawa. Would you be here if people didn't help you on the way?"

The girl thought, silently. The more she thought of it, the more he was right. She was here today because so many people helped her... The Maid Latte staff and the kind manager, and the cheerful Sakura and solemn Shizuko... 

As she left, a recollection came pinging back.

"Usui," she asked.

"What was the secret you were talking about?" At that, he leaned forward and gave her a full kiss on her lips. She squirmed in surprise.

This lasted for a few seconds, and her heart drummed as she felt the warmth of his lips on hers.

"That was the secret," said Usui, softly. Misaki walked home, rather dazed. Suddenly, remembering something, she turned back, a pink tint on her cheeks.

"You helped me a lot, too," she murmured, before hurriedly walking away.

Usui smiled.

"I heard that," he said. 

Misaki was quite well again the next day. But she couldn't see Usui anywhere.

"Ah, Yukimura!" she asked, catching sight of him.

"Do you know where Usui is?"

"I'm afraid he's sick, President," he said, scratching his head.

"EHHHH?!" A huge bellow echoed throughout the building.


	12. Chapter 10: White Day

White Day today. Why had she even tracked this day? It wasn't like she was expecting Usui to give her anything. Because that's what kind of a day it was: boys gave sweets to girls. Misaki sighed as she arranged the papers for the council meeting. She really was… Turning into one of those stupid girls who always hung about their boyfriends whining.  
>"Misa-chan!" Usui sailed into the classroom.<br>"What?" She didn't look up. He opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, grinning secretively.  
>"Usui, you look like you're up to something," said Misaki, eyeing the boy carefully.<br>"Who knows." He smiled again, mysteriously.

All through the day Misaki felt that Usui was watching her. This wasn't particularly unusual, seeing that Usui did this every day anyway. But she felt that he was watching her, for the first time in her life, for something. She couldn't tell what it was, but it clashed strangely with her disappointment that Usui hadn't given her anything.

Damn it, Misaki, she told herself, you're not like this. Get a hold of yourself.

The school soon ended, and Misaki still hadn't got the answer to her two separate feelings she had as she walked to her part-time job. First of all, what was Usui planning? Second of all… Was he going to give her a White Day present?  
>"Huh? Misaki-chan!" A familiar voice greeted her, much to her shock.<br>"S-Sakura!" she exclaimed, feeling stunned.  
>"What are you doing here?" Only then did she notice Sakura's maid costume.<br>"Don't tell me you're…"  
>"Yes! Shizuko and I have decided to work here as maids, because they were recruiting some. Usui-kun recommended it to me."<br>"Recruiting…?"

The girl dashed inside.  
>'It can't be…!'<br>"Manager!" She found the manager, looking rather sad.  
>"Why have you…!"<br>"Honoka-san's left us, Misaki-chan," she answered, quietly.  
>"So has Erika-san, too. She's found another job, a job that'll pay more well."<br>"No, that can't be…"  
>"Yes, that is so." The teenager didn't know what to feel. Shock at finding Sakura here, sadness that her familiar colleagues had left… And fear that she was going to be found out. Suddenly, the manager brightened up.<br>"But we managed to get two more teenagers! Oh, aren't they cute, Misaki-chan? We might be able to attract more customers this way…!" She had doki signs all around her. Misaki smiled. Typical manager. Now what was she to do with Sakura and Shizuko?

There was no choice for it but to head straight on. Grimly prepared for the worst, she headed out in her maid costume.  
>"Ah, Misaki-chan! You're working here too? Ah, what a coincidence!" said Sakura, with a smile that went to her heart. She couldn't believe that Sakura was being so nice to her, and that she didn't seem at all disappointed.<br>'How could I ever thought that they would laugh at me for my part time job? My friends would never do that,' she thought, as she laughed along at a joke that Shizuko told.

"Misaki, we were wondering whether you could see us in the little playground afterwards?" asked Shizuko towards the end, making her heart sink, even though she was convinced now that they were just quietly going to let it pass.  
>"Yes, Shizuko," she replied absently, wondering why she'd said that as soon as she did.<p>

The twilight was falling as she walked to the playground. A gentle evening breeze whistled through the air. Sakura was sitting in one of the swings, twisting the ropes this way and that with surprising energy. Shizuko just stood by, looking up at the indigo sky.  
>"Misaki-chan," she said quietly, as Misaki joined her, "why didn't you tell us about your working part time as a maid? We wouldn't have minded."<p>

The girl felt herself growing hot, the blood rising to her face. What was she going to say now?  
>"I'm sorry, Sakura," she said, "I just didn't want my job to be known. Because I didn't want to betray the school's trust, and I was too proud to climb down and say that I was a maid. I really am sorry, Sakura." The pink-haired girl smiled sadly and reached out for her hand.<p>

"That's all right, Misaki-chan," she said softly.  
>"But no more secrets, okay?"<br>Misa could have cried. It seemed as though the young and childish Sakura had grown up, and in her place, there was the sensible, grown-up Sakura. She felt her eyes heating up and brushed away the tears.  
>"Yes, Sakura. And…"<br>"And?"  
>"You'll keep this a secret, won't you?" she asked in desperation. Sakura had no choice but to laugh, a clear echo ringing through the empty playground.<br>"Of course!" Shizuko smiled.

Long after they both left, Misaki sat alone on the swing, feeling how glad she was that her secret wasn't a secret anymore; at least, to some people. She had felt so guilty hiding it in quite a number of times, and had suffered greatly.  
>"Looks like it worked out well then."<br>"Usui!" The girl leapt up as his face came looming out of the dark, and eventually his whole figure.  
>"Usui, you knew they'd take it well, didn't you? Is that why you told them…?" she asked incredulously, remembering Sakura saying that she'd got the recommendation from Usui. A mischievous grin stole over his face.<br>"Yes. And I got your White Day present too, Prez." All her disappointment and wonder at what Usui was thinking about disappeared, to be replaced by curiosity.  
>"So that's what you were thinking about!" she exclaimed.<br>"Here," he said, bringing out a tiny kitten in his hands. It had green eyes but black and white fur. It reminded her of…  
>"The amber one and the green one's had a kitten," he added, confirming her thought. She couldn't help but blush. Hadn't she once thought that they were very much like herself and Usui? And now…<br>"My parents aren't going to allow me to keep a kitten. We can't anyway, because the landlord says we're not allowed to keep any pets."  
>"I've got that sorted," he grinned. Another question to think about.<p>

It was quite dark by the time she got home, cuddling her pet.  
>"Mum, I'm home!" She wondered what she was going to tell her Mum.<br>"Misaki! And with such a lovely kitten too! Here, give it to me, I'll give it a quick wash."  
>"Mum, I thought…"<br>"Usui came to us and told us all about his plans. And I agreed! He's such a handsome boy, I couldn't refuse him."

Misaki couldn't help but grin and shake her head. She'd thought Usui had been smart when he told Sakura about the employments in Maid Latte. Now…  
><em>Darn<em>, she thought, _he's cunning_.


	13. Chapter 11: New road, new path

"Misaki, dear, come to me for a second," said Misa's Mum, beckoning her forward.

"Yes, Mum?"

"You're working too hard. We know how hard you've been working for us, Misaki… But you're really overdoing it. You don't need to work anymore now that your Dad's here; just enjoy your life!"

"So you're saying…" said the girl incredulously, as her cat, Sakura, rubbed herself against her knee. The girl had called her Sakura ever since the faithful day when the pink-haired girl had found out her identity as a maid.

"I just need to think about this," she said abruptly, snapping out of her reverie. So her Mum was saying… She should quit her job?

'I'm glad,' she thought furiously, as she took a walk outside. 'I am glad. No more stupid worries about people finding out who I am, no more tiring and embarrassing days…'

Sighing, she clenched her fists and unfurled them again. Deep down, she was cursing herself for thinking these thoughts. Yes, they were true, but how could she abandon the colleagues she'd made friends with and the happy memories they'd piled together? She couldn't do it, she couldn't…

She didn't sleep a single wink that night.

The day after, when she was walking to her job, her footsteps slowed and she found herself staring at the shop. What now? Walk-and never come back? Or stay-and stay forever, haunted by miserable thoughts? Forcing herself to walk to the door, she stepped inside, and was greeted by the manager.

"Misaki-chan! You don't look well today. Why didn't you take a day off?"

"Manager, can I talk to you alone?" was the faint-hearted reply.

The blue-haired woman was surprised, but nodded.

"Sure. What's the matter?"

By the time she'd told everything to the kind manager, the changing room was echoing with silence.

"You know, Misaki-chan, I've-we've-been prepared for this. We knew you would leave some day.

"So you think…"

"Yes. You've got so many opportunities ahead of you, and you're still young. Plus, you and Usui-kun, you both need more time!"

The girl blushed.

"Manager!"

"Misaki-chan! Go out into the world, do things!"

"Thanks!"

"But can you come with me for just a minute? Only a minute. I have something I want to show you, and it's really urgent."

Without waiting for the reply, the manager grabbed the girl's wrist and held it surprisingly firmly. She led the way into the kitchen, and opened the door with a secretive smile.

Poppers exploded, raining down confetti upon them. The girl was bewildered. This seemed to have a different air from the school festival surprise she had got. More… sad, somehow, but happy all the same. Every staff member was there, including Erika and Honoka, who manager had said had left. They crowded around her in a group hug, choking her and making her vision blur with tears.

"Everybody! Smile!"

In the confusion, they turned towards the camera. It was set upon its stand and in the timer mode, counting down the seconds with a beep until the flash would go off. Flick! With the flash, a resounding cheer filled the air.

"There you go," said the manager, pressing the photo into her hand. Misaki took a good look at it. Everyone looked so happy and contented, and there was no air of sadness about them. In the middle, she could see her face just barely visible through the crowd of bodies.

"I've got something for you too," said Erika, gently placing the box in her hands. It contained a lovely coral necklace, and when Misa slipped it onto her throat the warmth shrouded her.

"Thank you," she choked out. The silence was deafening. Eyes growing hot, she turned away silently.

"Don't forget to visit us," said Honoka, quietly.

"I won't," she promised. Then she smiled as if this was a casual goodbye and she would be seeing them again tomorrow.

"I'll see you tomorrow, then?"

"You will," was the reply from the manager. Stealing one last look at all of them, Misaki shut the door and stepped out into the cold night air.

She was surprised to find how suddenly she wasn't sad anymore. In fact, her mind felt as though it had been rid of heavy thoughts, like a rock that was blocking the stream's flow in a stream had been removed and now it was flowing again, wildly.

The first part of her journey was over, but that was all right. All journeys had an end, and it was nothing to be sad of, because there would be plenty more journeys along the way.

And now she was going through another one.


	14. Chapter 12: Usui's Birthday

**Disclaimer: I am using the date of Usui's birthday from the actual manga. I don't own it or have made it up.**

It had all been normal as she went to school that day, and even the weather didn't show any signs of it being anything other than a normal day. It was 27th of April: and what about it? Well, at least it seemed normal until Usui, that perverted alien, remarked casually (which was somewhat irritating) that it was his birthday.  
>"Prez, it's my birthday today."<br>Misaki's heart gave a queer beat, but she nochalantly replied:  
>"Hmm? Do you expect a present from me?"<br>"Of course," whispered Usui in her ear, making her jump.  
>"Usui! I told you not to-"<br>"It's my birthday, Prez. Allow me to take a little liberty."  
>The girl stiffened. If what he said was true, and it was his birthday, then he was allowed to take a bit of liberty…a little, a tiny bit.<br>"So do you want a present?" she demanded.  
>"No, not particularly, but-"<br>Pausing, Misaki looked at Usui. He had his puppy dog eyes that she had found very hard to refuse before. She sighed, wondering what perverted things he wanted her to do. Strip naked, perhaps?  
><em>Don't fool yourself<em>, Misaki, she told herself severely. _What you think isn't far from the truth_.  
>"...Can you be my maid for the day?" he asked.<br>"No!"  
>"Please?"<br>This time he didn't have just a puppy look. His lip was quivering just like a child's, and his eyes shining with unshed tears.  
>The girl sighed.<br>"All right, then."  
>The gleam of excitement and satisfaction on his face didn't go unnoticed. But the slyness didn't.<p>

After school, Misaki visited Usui's house and dressed up in her maid costume.  
>"You look good," he told her innocently, smiling at the blushing girl.<br>"Now, my maid, I have a few things for you to do..."  
>"Don't get ahead of yourself just because you can, pervert," she informed him in a rather snappish way.<br>"That's no way to treat your master." Damn, he was enjoying this. The girl turned crimson.

Only the thought that she owed him quite a lot kept her going in obeying him with a sweet "Yes, master," or "As you wish, sir."  
>She was surprised at his demands: she was asked to make a chocolate cake with 'Happy 1st Anniversary' to the best of her ability, requested to bring him his best tuxedo, and arrange the table before which he was seated with roses and candles. Finally, she was asked to change back into her old clothes and be Misaki again; her job was done.<br>"Usui," she blurted out, being as curious of his demands as an ant with a sugary thing laid in front of it, "what was that about?"  
>Usui laid a finger on her lips, a mischievous smile and a twinkle in his eyes and lips.<br>"Didn't you know, Ayuzawa? Today's exactly three months from when you confessed to me. You nearly ruined my plan, then, because I was planning to confess. But it turned out well."  
>"Ah!" She felt her head clear of confusion. The devil! Usui was so cunning. He had planned the date of his confession just so it could lead up to this event, and it had been almost ruined when she had confessed to him, but still it had worked well. And he had her make her own cake too, all for the event which was actually for herself as well as him...<br>"Usui," she remarked briskly, "you idiot, it's not even an year yet since that... that day. And we aren't even-" She shut her mouth briskly, growing tinted with pink.  
>"No, we're have a separate anniversary for our wedding, when that comes," smirked the boy.<br>"Enjoy, then," he added.

They had a lovely time together, even when Misaki denied to admit that she did have a good time. They played games (even though Usui won all of them) and they played with the kittens. Admist it all, Usui teased her and caressed her, feeling that today was the right day. Misaki felt her heart beat wildly. It was so lucky that he couldn't hear her. She jumped when she felt his breathe on her cheek:  
>"You like me, don't you, Prez? Admit it, make it my day."<br>"I..." Misaki couldn't do anything. Her tongue was frozen in her mouth. Then she surprised both herself and Usui by lunging into his chests, clutching his sleeves.  
>"You make my heart beat, moron, don't you know that? You don't need to rub it in."<br>Usui was stunned for a moment. All the world stood still, and all he could hear was his own heartbeat-and Misaki's.  
>He gently pulled her away, and put his hand on her chin, much to her amazement. He gave a light kiss on her cheek, and to her it felt boiling hot.<br>"I'm going. I served my purpose." The girl stood up abruptly, her hand flying to the spot where Usui had kissed."  
>"Wait," he said, grabbing her arm.<br>"You haven't told me… Ayuzawa, did you enjoy the day?"  
>She was still.<br>"Yes, so what about it?" she murmured awkwardly, before stealing out of the apartment block. Usui smiled. That would do.

The bitter wind met her outside, and her breaths came out in wisps of clouds.  
>It certainly was the best day of her life… Or at least, <em>one<em> of the best.


	15. Chapter 13: Misaki's Dress (1)

"A letter for you!" came the bright postman's voice, as that day's mails came in through the letterbox.  
>Misaki, absent-mindedly, shuffled through it.<br>"Ah, what's all this? All junk again…"  
>Suddenly her hand stopped at one letter. She snatched it up to take a closer look, not believing her eyes.<br>"Honoka-san and that pervert Igarashi's… Wedding?"  
>She really couldn't believe it.<br>"Well, they've made a good match somehow… I was wondering if anybody could ever like Honoka-san and Igarashi… They kind of come together. And what?"  
>She read the last sentence, which she hadn't quite read yet, being quite shocked by the surprise.<br>"EEH? Usui has to come too?"

"…And anyway, that's what happened," Misaki told Usui the following day. He listened surprisingly calmly, and by the time she'd finished, she thought she detected something like mischief in his green eyes.  
>"Hmmm."<br>"Usui, you seem quite casual about it."  
>"…Prez, what are you going to wear?"<br>"What about it? Don't tell me… You're planning something?" She had a hint of suspicion in her eyes and voice. She was used to Usui planning things, he was unpredictable.  
>The boy snickered.<br>"You'll see, Ayuazawa," he murmured softly.

Misaki arrived in front of the building on the day of the wedding. Her heart thumped uncontrollably. She hadn't bought a dress, thinking it unnecessary. Sure, she could afford it now, but even so, you had to be careful with money… So she had worn her school uniform, which was the most formal thing she could find. Somehow she was embarrassed of it. All the other guests had appeared in the most gorgeous clothes of pink and white satin, and she… Perhaps it would have been better if… Usui appeared, and Misaki blushed at how good-looking he looked with his black and white tuxedo. He scanned her clothing. She lowered her eyes.  
>"Shall we go then?"<br>"…Yeah."

As they entered the building, Misaki suddenly became aware that the building was very majestic. What was with this plush red velvet carpet, and the diamond chandeliers hanging from the ceiling? The corridors seemed to be decorated with real gold and silver statues, and the ceiling arched up high with pretty stained glass, just like a church…  
>"Usui, this isn't the way to the main hall," she said, puzzled, as he pushed her into a smaller room along the corridor.<br>"Well, you've certainly come to the right place, anyway," answered a voice from inside that she knew well.  
>"Aoi-chan!" She opened her eyes wide at the cosplaying boy. He had his blonde wig, and as usual, looked astonishingly pretty in her girlish clothes. She looked back at Usui, who was grinning.<br>"What were you trying to do with that boyish thing anyway? I really keep on telling you you should wear more girlish, cute clothes…" fussed the middle school boy, pushing her into the changing room inside the room, with what seemed like a pink dress.  
>"W-wait."<br>The girl turned to face her boyfriend, glowing like a fire.  
>"Thanks, Usui," she muttered. Usui heard it.<br>"You're welcome," he whispered.

Time passed, and he tapped his watch impatiently. Girls and women had drawn about him, chattering and trying to flirt, but he paid no heed. He had only one girl he loved…  
>"Usui?" came the voice he knew well, somewhat shyly. He whirled around-and froze.<br>His eyes had to adjust to the blinding beauty before he could see. It couldn't be… Misaki?

She was wearing a pink silk dress, which folded in smooth, leathery folds to the ground. Down the middle were a series of lovely white, flowery patterns. On her white feet she wore glass slippers, clearly outlining the shape of her feet.

As for the girl herself, her excitement had made her cheeks flush a delicate pink, and her honey eyes shine brighter. Her hair was pinned up into an elegant bun with a white rose about her ear, and because the dress was strapless, it clearly showed her smooth curvaceous body and the white satin-ness of her skin.

"Usui?" A prompt from her brought him back from his trance.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Aoi-chan told me… That you asked him to make a dress for me. Thank you."  
>"No problem." Damn, he couldn't stop blushing. Was it because she looked stunningly beautiful in that dress?<br>"And he asked me to give this letter to you."  
>She handed him a letter, and he tore it open.<br>'Have it all planned out. Make sure she twirls at the right time.'  
>Usui, being Usui, comprehended the short message and smiled.<br>I love you, Ayuzawa, always and forever, he thought.

The ceremony was about to begin.

What will happen in the ceremony? And what did Aoi's letter mean? Keep on reading to part two to find out! Thank you, Jui2014, and the rest of you, for reviewing!


	16. Chapter 14: Misaki's Dress (2)

For the first part, it was a real yawn. Only Tora and Honoka seemed to listen attentively, while everybody yawned. Misaki had to admit, a yawn was forcing out of her mouth. And Usui? She stole a look at him. He wasn't paying attention at all; in fact, he was still gawping at her like she was an angel or something. She felt herself growing hotter and turned her face away. Aoi-chan, she had to admit, did do his work well…

Finally the ceremony ended, and there was a big buffet. Misaki's eyes widened in excitement. She had never eaten such a luxurious feast before… What should she eat? She piled a little bit of pies, rolls, cakes and buns onto her plate and dug in. Usui hung about her, unusually quiet.  
>"Huh? Misaki-chan!"<br>"Manager?"  
>Misaki saw the blue haired woman she'd thought she'd never see again. Happiness overwhelmed her and they both indulged in a group hug with the other Maid Latte staff.<br>"Oh, I see you're here with Usui-kun, Misaki-chan," said Erika slyly, glancing briefly at Usui. The girl blushed.  
>"Well, he was invited, and I somehow ended up with him."<br>"I really can't wait till Honoka-san throws the bouquet!" whined the manager, with…:) doki signs all about her.  
>"The bouquet?" Misaki was more than puzzled.<br>"Didn't you know, Misaki? The bride will throw her bouquet, and the one to catch it is apparently destined to marry next…"  
>Manager was interrupted by a shout.<br>"Okay, everyone," a man with a big camera shouted, "it's time for photos! Gather round!"  
>There was an immediate bustle, and Misaki and Usui was swept along by the crowd. Honoka and Tora stood at the front, and the girl somehow got wedged next to Usui at the back.<br>"Wait, not without the bouquet-throwing!" somebody yelled, and there was a general mumur of agreement. Honoka smiled. Misaki thought for one second that she gave her a brief glance. Looking as if she was throwing it to nobody in particular, the blonde woman threw.

It was a good throw. The flowers sailed over the outstretched hands and landed neatly in Misaki's hands.

Everybody turned to look at her, gawping. The girl hid her face; she was embarrassed. Usui merely smiled. Was now the time? Casually, he twirled her around, just as one might in a formal ball dance.  
>The effect was sudden, but well created at the right time. A rainbow of lights had lit up every corner of the room, illuminating from the patterns of Misaki's dress. The person whom the light was shining from was turning a darker shade every moment, and was now the colour of a well-ripened peach. Everybody stood, entranced. An almost perfect day… thought Usui. But it wasn't quite. Something was stopping him from having all the fun. An tingling sensation like something else was going to happen.<p>

Soon the light faded. For a moment all was still, then the chatter grew again.  
>"Now the bouquet's been thrown, time for the camera!" the camera man shouted once more, bringing upon a hush.<br>"One, two…"  
>"Woah!" Misa tripped over her dress. Usui caught her in a princess hug, smiling at the clumsiness.<br>"Three!"  
>Click!<p>

Like a magic spell, all the tension was broken, and everybody crowded around to take a look at the picture.

Now it's a really perfect day, he thought.

**Guys… I'm sorry for the delay! To be honest, I wrote both the chapters on Honoka's wedding before but it got a little bit muddled up and I had to delete and write them all up again… So please don't complain! Like before, please review and favourite! I'm so happy to have received such a lot of reviews lately...:)**


	17. Chapter 15: Moron Trio's Chapter (1)

**I haven't done a chapter on the three morons (Shirokawa, Kurosaki, Sarashina) so I might as well make a chapter on them...:) Enjoy! By the way, I'm calling Sarashina by that name although in the manga and anime, they call him Ikkun. **

"Sarashina, isn't there anything fun around? I'm dying of boredome," complained Shirokawa.  
>"Shirokawa, you know that we're practising hard in the speed card games to get a picture taken with Misaki-chan (they didn't know that she had quit Maid Latte)," was the reply.<br>"Yes, Shirokawa! Think of her cute smiles and blast your energy up!" said Sarashina, with a fire aura around him.  
>"Roger!" All of their eyes blazed up in flames.<br>I wonder why it's so hot, was Yukimura's thought as he came outside for a break.

"This time, we'll definitely win her heart! You two get out of the way for a while. You know I always sort things out..." said Sarashina.  
>"What?" said the other two, in fury.<br>"No fair, Sarashina, I was going to get her..."  
>"What are you talking about, Sarashi? None of you are as handsome as me."<br>"What did you say?"  
>"Why you little..."<p>

"Okay, so we'll separate it into three plans," said Kurosaki, spreading a sheet in front of him with glee. They all had little bumps and bruises from the fight.  
>"Plan A! We try giving little gifts to her... anonymously, of course," said Shirokawa.<br>"Plan B! We write love letters to her and I can include my caricature of her as a maid," fired in Sarashina, with doki signs all about him.  
>"And Plan C... We confront her face to face and say we like her! Only, who's going to say that?" Kurosaki said the last part with a puzzled face.<br>"I'll say that!"  
>"No way, you're too soft, Sarashina!"<br>It was going to be another long day for the Moron Trio.

**Plan A, guys... Looking forward to it? How do you think the somewhat stupid moron trio is going to play out the plan? There's certainly a lot to look forward to...**


	18. Chapter 16: Moron Trio's Chapter (2)

"Ready?" Shirokawa asked. The other two nodded, gulping. They were hid behind some desks in Misaki's classroom, knowing she would stay behind after school to study a little. They had been looking for a chance to smuggle their presents in her desk when she emptied her seat... Not all of them at once, of course. They had too little courage for that. After a lot of quarrel, Sarashina had decided to make the first movement, giving first his presents, then Shirokawa, then Kurosaki.  
>"God, I'm thirsty. I think I might go out for a drink." There was a rustle of paper as Misaki stood up and left the room.<br>"Sarashina! Now!" whispered Kurosaki. Cautiously, the blue haired boy stepped out from behind his hiding place and edged towards the girl's desk, looking all about him. Boy, his heart was beating fast. Suppose anybody caught him, he would be teased and made fun of forever...  
>"Huh? Sarashina-kun?" A bright voice rang into the room. The addressed person dropped the presents, his heart stopping for a moment. Then, like lightning, he hid the gifts.<br>"Uh, hi, Yukimura…" he stuttered. The green haired boy scratched his head, looking awkward.  
>"I'm sorry if I startled you, Sarashina-kun. I just got some papers for Prez, you know, on the reports of grades…"<br>"Ahahaha, I did, too," Sarashina quickly stuffed his things inside Misaki's desk, lifting up the lid.  
>"Huh? You don't want to put it on her desk, Sarashina-kun?"<br>"No, it's very confidential, and even I haven't read it… Goodbye, Yukimura!"  
>Sarashina fled back to his companions, much to the puzzlement of Yukimura.<br>"Sarashina, that was close-"  
>"Ikkun, you little devil, you lied about your presents-"<br>"What? It's not like I'm the only one who ever lies around here."  
>"Guys, stop it, okay?" asked Shirokawa, wearily.<br>"Let's just see if Misaki-chan gets it. Here she comes!"  
>There was a sound of light footsteps, and Misaki entered the room. She shuffled the papers on her desk. Then she lifted up her lid; she needed her notebook.<br>"Huh? What's this?" She wondered aloud, lifting up Sarashina's presents. She unwrapped the packagings, as well as otaku drawings of her in her Maid costume, and a cute little coffee shaped keychain-  
>"Darn, I forgot to put my signature on it!" said Sarashina, his heart thumping wildly. What was going to happen now?<br>Some stupid things I confiscated from the boys, thought Misaki, and she dumped them in the bin.  
>"Waaaaaah!" Sarashina couldn't help but let a low wail escape.<br>"Misaki-chan, Misaki-chan, Misaki-chan!"

The next day, they hid in the same corner. Sarashina still seemed to be upset about it, sniffling and biting his lip.  
>"Ah, man, just give it up, Sarashi, it's over now," said Kurosaki.<br>"B-but-"  
>"I'm going, guys! Cheer me on!" whispered Kurosaki, gathering his gifts. This time, after seeing Sarashina's failure, he had decided to dump them straight onto her desk, and had remembered to put his signature. Seeing that nobody was about, he hastily ran up to her desk, dropped the things and rushed back to his place with his comrades. Presently, Shizuko entered.<br>"Now, let's see-Misaki told me to bring her her book that's on her desk-"  
>Unluckily, it happened that she wasn't wearing her glasses, and mistook the square object for the book.<br>"No!" wheezed Kurosaki in despair as she seized the item and carried it off.  
>"That's not my textbook, I'm afraid, Shizuko." Misaki's voice could be heard through the corridor.<br>"What should I do with it?"  
>"Well, it doesn't look like anything important… Do whatever you like with it."<br>…This was definitely a failure too.

The final day. All three was silent, but they had an icy aura around them, and the flames of fury grazing in their eyes.  
>"We will do this!" They all shouted, rearing up their fists and roaring, wanting victory. They had got together and combined a little bit of each of their presents together. And this time, they were going to present it to Prez with success. At that moment, Misaki was working quietly on her desk, and they marched up to her, looking solemn.<br>"We got you a present, Misaki-chan," wheedled Kurosaki, melting the moment he caught sight of her.  
>"Yeeees," drawled Shirokawa, with doki signs.<br>"We made it with feeling, so accept it!" chimed in Sarashina.  
>"You guys…" Doubtfully, she took the present. She opened it and-well, I leave you to imagine that. She was stunned, anyhow. Then she started laughing, so hard that the Moron Trio wonder what the matter was.<p>

Misaki couldn't help it. They certainly weren't called the Moron Trio for nothing! All those junk that had been sent in the last few days… Were they attempting to send gifts to her? She had had her suspicions all along.  
>"I'm watching you," she choked out, still laughing as she went out.<p> 


	19. Chapter 17: Moron Trio's Chapter (3)

Little whispers has been heard behind the building for the last few weeks. Some of the students said that there were certainly ghosts there, for if they got to the place to see who was whispering, there were no students anywhere. And some of them… Well, they just didn't believe in it.

But they never did guess that it was none other then the Moron Trio, conversing about their plan B!

"Okay, Kurosaki, Sarashina," said Shirokawa.

"We don't know whether plan A worked or not. All I can say is… We'll definitely have a complete victory with plan B!"

"Yes, sir!" said the remaining two, heartily.

"We agree with you, sir!"

"Let's get to work, then!" said Shirokawa.

Kurosaki accordingly produced the cute letter paper. It had a little bunny in a corner, with rainbows and colourful decoration. The envelope itself was pink.

Sarashina took out a beautiful portrait of Misaki, complete with her delicate features and full colour. It had taken him over two months to finish that.

And finally, Shirokawa triumphantly fished out a marvellous quill feather pen, and a heavy antique glass of some ink.

Over whispers and conversations, they finally agreed (and wrote in their best handwriting) this:

'Dear Misaki-chan,

We feel it is time we told you properly. Have we never told you how much we love you, with your cute smiles, shining locks of hair, and delicious honey amber-coloured eyes? You have kicked us away with blushes, saying you did not love us, but the tell-tale blushes did its job for you, and now we give you a chance to open up your feelings for us.

Each harsh remark you threw at us tore our hearts, though it reminded us of your strength, both physical and mental, to pull and move our hearts.

Accept our feelings with the portrait we have prepared,

Shirokawa, Kurosaki, Sarashina.'

They slipped it inside her desk, ready for her to discover when she might feel the need to look inside her desk. She did the day after they wrote the letter.

"Kurosaki! Sarashina! Shirokawa! What is this?" she asked sharply, nodding towards the letter she held.

"It's time you realised our feelings for us, Misaki-chan," said Shirokawa, quite seriously.

"So we wrote that for you…"

Misaki turned, blushing. Just what were they planning? Yes, 'planning' was the right word; were they up to catch her heart out? And this stupid, dramatic letter-

"Hush, Prez, calm down," A sudden finger on her mouth stopped her, and she tilted her head to look back at the owner of the hand.

"Usui?"

"You guys… You were preparing to catch her out with this?" he asked softly, skimming through the letter.

"Hmm, not bad," he muttered, suddenly leaning in towards them.

"But you know, you have to be more manly to make her heart leap."

Misaki's heart froze, and she turned away, turning pink. Even the Moron Trio stood still, stunned.

"…But you know," replied Shirokawa, after a moment's silence, "we are being as manly as we can. And we will-" Here all three stooped down upon one knee, took Misaki's hand, and kissing it, "definitely win her hand!"

Usui smiled, silently.

The three walked energetically out, grins on their faces. Their hope was renewed, somehow.


	20. Chapter 18: Moron Trio's Chapter (4)

Their footsteps slowed and they came to a halt, leaning against a tree trunk and panting.

"Did we… Just?" asked Shirokawa, stunned at what they had just done.

"Yeah…" replied Sarashina faintly, and they all turned to jelly blobs.

"Wow, we really are manlier than we look."

"Yeah, right? We just kissed Misaki-chan on her hand…"

"D-don't say it, Kurosaki! You're making me blush! Besides, if you say that, we'll all melt away to nothing!"

"Fire up, guys!" said Sarashina, the first to return to being a human being.

"We'll definitely win her heart for sure!"

"Aye!"

The three marched solemnly back to where Misaki and Usui was standing. Misaki was still red from the after shock of having her hand kissed, and Usui was smiling slyly, trying to tease her.

"Ah, that's not fair, Misa-chan. I thought you were all mine."

"U-Usui, you pervert…"

"Don't call me such names, Misa-chan. I thought we were lovers?"

Just as the girl was about to reply, the Moron Trio faced her. Usui licked his lips and grinned at them before going out of the room. Misaki blushed again.

"W-what do you guys want?" she asked, backing away.

"I've had enough of you. Go away!"

"Misaki-chan, Misaki-chan, we've come to ask you to accept our feelings. We all like you very much. So please… Go out with us?" said Shirokawa, looking particularly like an idiot-he was still half a jelly.

"You guys… Stubborn, are you? I said, 'go away!'" She really had had enough of them. They had nearly revealed her secrets, was always a bother, and the way they were gazing at her was annoying...

"Oh, please, Misaki-chan…"

"No!"

"Please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!" The girl tried to storm out of the room. Suddenly, Shirokawa grabbed her. The Trio looked deadly serious, and Misaki's eyes widened. They hadn't been this serious before in front of her except for once, when they had found out her secrets.

"Oi. Don't you see we're trying to be serious?" He asked, shoving her against a blackboard. Sarashina and Kurosaki looked hesitating.

"S-Shirokawa, don't take it too far…"

"Why should I go out with you Morons?" hurled Misaki, wrenching herself from his grasp.

"Have you ever considered why we're called this… "Morons"? Don't you care about our feelings? All you care about are stupid girls. That's fine, you can carry on your stupid ways. But that doesn't mean you have to hurt boys while you're doing it."

Misaki froze and considered it. She hadn't known that she was doing it. Now that she thought of it, she realised she'd been hurting people for so long. And as for them being morons… Hadn't their admiration and gazing at her made it seem like it was their stupidity? Her eyes stung, and tears dropped.

"Oi, oi, Prez…" said Shirokawa, not sure now that Misaki was crying.

"You're right… I didn't know…"

"He-he was just teasing you, Misaki-chan. Don't take it to heart," consoled Sarashina, trying to calm her. Despite her sadness, she had to smile.

"You morons…"

"Ah, she smiled! Smiled at us!" said Kurosaki, sprouting wings and started to fly. The other two started to do the same. Misaki laughed hard.

"You'll have to do more to win my heart," she answered softly, before going out of the room.

"That's the first nice thing she's said to us~" said all three, still continuing to fly.

That night, Misaki chewed on her lips. She hadn't known that she was hurting such a lot of people… Her eyes stung again. Suddenly, a recollection came back. It was that day when her Dad had come back… Hadn't she tried to make resolutions to be nice?

"But it's all right, isn't it?" she asked herself.

"I'll try to be nice, that's for certain. I might fail again and again, but I can try."

The world seemed bright.


	21. Chapter 19: Tsunami Adventure!

Misaki took in the fresh nature all about her as she bit into a takoyaki. The octopus squeezed into her mouth, light and fluffy.

"Well, come on!" she shouted to her classmates, watching as they struggled up the wild mountain path. She was enjoying this greatly. Wasn't it so amazing that they should have chosen Hokinawa to go to for their school trip, which was famous for its nature? Misaki liked studying buildings and the forms of the architecture, but this was even better. All through the strawberry picking and the nature plants tour, she had seemed to enjoy it.

The rest followed.

"You're going too fast, Prez," said Usui, right in her ear.

"Usui! You pervert! Where did you even come from?" stammered Misaki, staggering back.

"From up above the trees," he said innocently. Then his eyes grew mischievous.

"I race you. If I get down to the bottom first, Prez, you'll..." He looked up into the bright amber eyes, making her blush, "...need ro give me a kiss." He hurtled down the path.

"Usui, you-" Laughing, Misaki chased after him.

They were unaware of a strange wind rustling about the trees, the animals fleeing... Or the dark shadow of something monstrous.

"Don't you think something's a bit strange?" asked Kanou, as the rest caught up with him

"There's a strange air."

"Yeah." Murmurs and whispers arose. Misaki had had a strange feeling, too. Something was not quite right... Suddenly, she noticed a cloud that sent chills down her heart. Seemingly just right next to them, there was a giant cloud which plummeted in spirals down to the ground. Wasn't that... a sign that tsunami was going to start?

Her mind seemed to be in swirls. She couldn't think properly. Butterflies were causing crazy havoc in her stomach.

"Everybody! Quick! Run for it! If we're quick enough, we might be able to-"

"Do what?" asked Yukimura, seeming puzzled. Then he looked back-and screamed.

Everybody was runnng. There were shouts and screams of terror and Misaki could hardly think among them. They were just one big mass of a group, and she was getting shoved and bruised. The waves were already here. It was more than 5 meters in height.

There's no hope, Misaki thought desperately. We're all going to die here. For a minute there was silence as she was engulfed in the water and lifted off her feet. Then-

Then.

It was silence. There was nothing. It terrified her. The water that penetrated her lungs would soon drown her. She didn't want to die… She didn't… She had so much of her life ahead of her, so much that she needed to see. And she'd die, with not even a goodbye to _that _person… He was the one person she wanted to see before she died. _Usui… _she thought. Then she surfaced. Everything was rowdy again. Screams and shouts filled the air. People could be seen through the windows, desperately trying to wade to the top, before the water crushed them. Buildings were falling.

She merged underwater again, her brain trying to think fast. It had been activated by the atmosphere around her, but it was refusing to think. _Swim, Misaki, _she commanded herself. _You can swim. Do it. _She was so tired, though. She couldn't swim, not with this stamina. She sank lower and lower in the water, until it was very dark. Then her vision gave way to darkness.

"Ayuzawa!" Usui's hair was a mess, his eyes all panic as they darted all around, searching. He had miraculously stayed above the water by holding onto a tree's branches as the water lifted him. He was soaking wet, and had swallowed a lot of water, but he was fine. The only question he had was: where was Misaki? He waded into the water, swimming professionally as he dived. Silence met him. He wasn't prepared to lose her, not now. He needed to find her… Somewhere in the distance, his eyes locked onto a black figure, miles below himself. Misaki. His breath gave way and he surfaced, taking in big gulps of air. This was going to test his air-holding skills. The thing was, could he hold it for long enough to save Misaki… and himself? Only one way to find out. He took a big airful, and gave himself a big shove against one of the building walls.

The shot propelled him by a few meters. He swum unlike anything he had ever swum before, swimming until his legs hurt. What was his record for holding his breath? Oh yes. Twenty. _One. _Misaki was still far away from him. He swum. Only about 3 metres away now. _Two. _Two metres. _Three. _One metre… Gotcha! He caught her in a big arc with one arm. But he had only one arm to propel himself forward now. His progress was much more slow than it had been before now. Misaki's hair caught in a sharp object and he had trouble tugging it out. _Nineteen. _He had been counting, and it had come to 19. His lungs hurt. They needed air. _Twenty-four… _He was just an inch or so away from the top, but he could't make it. He was way past his limit of air-holding already. Just a bit more… He pushed with all the might he had and surfaced, gasping. He pushed himself up onto a wall.

"Usui-kun?" came Yukimura's voice, startling him.

"Ah, you're all here, Yukimura?" he asked, staring around at the group of well-known faces.

"We hung onto the edges until the water went down. I've did the register and we're all still here!" the boy replied, excitedly.

"Thanks," said Usui, and remembering something, he smiled. He gave a little kiss on Yukimura's cheek. He'd probably forgotten about that fake kiss he'd given him a while ago. This would refreshen it. Yukimura instantly froze and turned into dust.

"Yu-Yukimura?"

"Get a hold of it, dude!"

"Yukimura!"

Misaki woke up coughing. She dazedly caught sight of Usui.

"Usui…"

"Everything's fine. You're fine. It's all that matters."


End file.
